With the science and technology developing, people's living standards improving and keen market competition in the modern society the conventional telephone could not meet people's demands and the mobile telephone has become a necessary means in communication.
It can be seen frequently that a driver in a running car makes or takes a phone call with a hand holding a telephone set and another hand holding the steering wheel. It is, absolutely, not convenient and, sometimes, will cause a traffic accident. Therefore, there are different improved designs presented according to different requirements. Generally, they are a fixed holder for the telephone set at a proper position near driver; the traditional fixed holders which are fixed at a certain position are provided with a fixed piece and a movable piece at both sides of the holder for holding the telephone set. However, such movable piece can not provide a satisfactory performance. So, the inventor creates a structure of a holder featuring less elements, easy and stable movable piece setting and perfect holding by means of his accumulated long term experience on manufacture and application in that field.